Boredom or the past 10,000 years
Capitalism divides and distances people and destroys everything and the world. Agriculture destroys the world. Agriculture demands starvation. ' ' Foraging is the healthiest way to live, the food is the healthiest. You are exposed to the outdoors and nature. You interact with people and have time to yourself. It is fair. Everyone works together. ' ' Things that are terrible: Jail, Law, Government, Business, Technology, Media, Marketing, Advertising, Violence, Police, War, Money, Banks, Agriculture, ' ' Things that are fine: Foraging, Communicating, Working together, Small communities, Caring, Enjoying direct human experience ' ' Things that are compelling: The capacity for there to be existence Things that are not compelling: Everything ' ' There is so much more suffering in the world than many people are aware of. It goes beyond racism, sexism, homo/transphobia ' ' Suffering has its root in lack of access to land and the knowledge to forage it. We are all forced to participate in activities other than acquiring the food and shelter we need to survive. We must engage in specific activities to get specific food and specific shelter, other than the ones that nature provides for us. ' ' Nature creates shelter and food every instant, and every person could be housed and fed. Nature creates clothing as well. ' ' We are at the end of a gun or to be locked in a cage if we dare utilize this clothing, food, and shelter. ' ' Instead we must utilize the specific food, clothing, and shelter, or have none at all. ' ' This food, clothing, and shelter is LESS available. To some it is UN available. To many in fact. And once we get some, there is no guarantee of continuing to get some. We are put in a place where we must cling to what we have, for fear that more may not come our way. ' ' In order to get specific, clothing, food, and shelter we must spend hours and hours of our lives in situations we may have no interest in. Killing others, destroying the planet, in nearly every case, making it more difficult for others to survive, hurting other people, taking away options from the community. ' ' This is sick. It is repulsive. We have sprayed bullets and blood all over, with nothing to show for it. The world is torn and boring. No one has anything interesting to say even. ' ' No one thinks to re-evaluate our decisions. Technology destroys the planet and kills people. Roads, buildings, and cars are all extremely dangerous. They destroy shelter and food. ' ' We have destroyed the tastiest and healthiest food. We have nothing to show for it. ' ' We want to trick ourselves that our objects and activities have any meaning. They don’t. ' ' We gain nothing from ‘innovation’, it is only a way to survive, within the design that ‘innovation’ creates that makes it in total much more difficult to survive. ' ' Surplus is meaningless. There is a constant regeneration of everything we need. We have enough time to take what we need and enjoy the rest of our time, and not worry about maintaining this arrangement for our entire lives. ' ' We have wished death to us all, and it is boring and unadorned. Our sacrifices have been in vain. We don’t matter. It is sickening how we have come to this. ' ' Subsisting in this hostile blood-torn hell basket only for as long as we are not incinerated ourselves. We burn each other to last another moment. It is such a way to live. ' ' Yes I would rather have ‘nothing’. I have no love for objects, or human achievements. This is a cheap term to attempt to explain for unnecessary death. ' ' There is no such thing as a human achievement. Nor is there accomplishments or progression or development of society. ' ' All we have developed is trash and blood. For any life saved by science, there have been trailers of dead bodies to make that life happen. ' ' Hunger is not a fact of society. Joblessness does not deserve hunger. ' ' Contributing to society is expediting the death of other people and the destruction of the planet, which are two sides of the same coin. ' ' We can go in the forest. We can eat the food we need for that day, the next day we can eat what we need for that day, and so on. ' ' There is no systemic social injustice in the forest. There is no corruption of image. There is no possibility for discrimination or judgement whatsoever. ' ' There is no ability to work hard and achieve. There is no test to compete and be at the top. There is no top. There is no such thing as an achievement. When we don’t believe in these things they stop existing. ' ' Edible plants constantly exist. We breathe air and eat plants and sleep. We go wherever we want for as long as we like. We spend time with the people we care about. We enjoy life. ' ' When people think of living as a hunter-gatherer and feel stressed or scared or doubtful, they don’t realize these are emotional states that they only know because they are not hunter-gatherers. ' ' Why on earth do we consider there to be human progression? Is this not the clearest indication of insecurity with the disastrous choices we’ve made? That we have developed from a primitive state, into an entire new species? However grandiose you want to put it, I see no evidence to show for it. What we’ve done, is undergone biological changes and destroyed a working system. We have devolved, not evolved. ' ' We have hunger now, and people without a place to sleep. That is what evolution is. And people dying of lung cancer, and heart disease, and auto accidents, and from falling on concrete. Do we not see what idiots we are? ' ' Why do people suddenly believe there ought to be pavement on the ground, cars, factories, and inventions. What have these done for us, but deny us food security and kill us? ' ' This is an empty and lackluster facade of a working system. There isn’t a revision possible that would do away with the rampant, hunger and lack of shelter, let alone the locking people in cages, slavery, destruction of the environment, child labor, and accidental death. ' ' These are all such atrocities that should never be considered when an alternative exist that causes none of them. ' ' All we have to do is move to the forest and let the mess we’ve made decay as much as it will. We can use what scraps of use it may have, but ultimately must learn to identify plants and create shelter from nature. ' ' This is what we have done for hundreds of thousands of years, before the last 10,000 where we began awful mistakes and nearly destroyed the planet. ' ' There is no moral way to do clean energy, workplace democratization, human rights, social justice, anti-war, anti-slavery, poverty fighting, etc. without doing away with the cause of all of these things. ' ' None of these are things that it makes sense to fight for. When enough people are foraging there will be no one left to support lifestyles that cause any of the problems people are attempting to solve. ' ' The idea of equity is irrelevant, everyone with a small community can muster a sufficient shelter and food for the day. ' ' Everything is so empty. Nobody says anything. Nobodies ideas are anywhere as interesting as them. There is so much garbage. ' ' I just find it so empty whenever anyone has an idea. I have no interest in hearing what anybody has to say. ' ' Capitalism drives trash to succeed in every industry. A few companies in every industry inevitably make enough money that they can spend as little as possible on their product, and stay in business because they have used their money to dominate having many locations and advertisement. We end up with the worst and the most of it across the board. ' ' That is the wonderful achievement that we have replaced food security with. An intensely competitive and volatile contest to push and spread the cheapest trash. That is what our crowned creative and intellectual entrepreneurs get their meaning from. A vacuum. ' ' This filth is so boring. And this even trespasses into art, as that too is meant to be a business. No artist can work without themselves resolving to what can in essence be a cheap product to convince others to sell, advertise, and market. This means something that is all too familiar. ' ' How have we managed to create such homogeneity, and one so filthy, on a planet so expansive? ' ' Why do we repeat violent behavior, and consider ourselves absolved from it just because we are not seeing the people we kill face to face? ' ' How do we come to envision individuals as crooks causing a greater negative impact, than our collective active endorsements of child labor, human trafficking, and mass hunger, through our participation in a society that solely produces all of those things. ' ' We are at liberty to attempt foraging. ' ' Participating in the workforce and commerce is a choice. And doing so is the very mechanism driving everything you are potentially against. ' ' We are supposed to live in the forest. The forest is supposed to be everywhere. Food is supposed to be plants. Life is supposed to be unchallenging and enjoyable. We are not meant to even have a concept of difficulty anywhere near the scale of what we experience today. ' ' We eat and we sleep and we enjoy life. Foraging is safe, and truly modern. It is truly of our time and truly of us as individuals. It is who we are as people in a personal sense even if we are yet to recognize that. ' ' We get food to eat. That is it. We only want things from society because society has taken this basic thing away. Money is a negative. To live in society with lots of money gives you less mobility than a person with no cash and endless food supply. ' ' The emptiness and trap of money can only buy more emptiness. It should not be a decision to eat the food that exists. ' ' Everything is so boring. Nothing good lasts more than a moment, and it only happens because of death. We can wear clothing without children needing to die at work making shirts. We can have shelter without slaves being abused for brick creation. We can eat food without the environment being destroyed by the creation of farm tools and buildings, and by agriculture itself. ' ' Look at how stupid this is. Look at how easy it is to change it. Look at how our ideas of normalcy are dripping in blood and pain. Look at how boring your life is and how much you hate everything. Why are you so proud to be a person in a system that stands for everything you are supposed to be against? Why do you spend money knowing it will go to a person that wants to hurt you at some point? ' ' What goal do you see coming of this? What is your end game? Why do you think an amorphous sense of dissatisfaction is meant to be a part of the human experience? ' ' Maybe the pain feels like you’re unable to grapple with it because it is. Maybe the world isn’t so strange, and the things we see are the obvious outcomes of horrible choices. And maybe there is still time for people to make a different choice. Fuck you.